


Number 4 Gigolo Drive

by Dasteiza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Multi, Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-04-06
Packaged: 2021-05-16 23:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasteiza/pseuds/Dasteiza
Summary: After finding out that Harry is packing a little more than every other boy ... or man ... in the entire magical world, Hermione and Ginny come up with a plan to profit off his considerable talent.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Madam Rosmerta, Harry Potter/Multi, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 355





	1. Chapter 1

If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit

https://dasteiza.tumblr.com

Harry stretched until his back cracked. He had had a long day. It was the beginning of his fourth year, and the teachers were really laying on the homework. Something about getting ready for the O.W.L.S next year. He made his way from the library to the sixth floor, and over to the secret room that he and his two best friends had commandeered for themselves. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were pretty good as far as friends went. Hermione was smart, Ginny was funny, and both were cute and smelled good. That's pretty much all he cared about. 

Hermione had been his friend from day one as neither had any friends in Gryffindor, so naturally they gravitated toward one another. Ginny had had a terrible first year, what with the diary and everything. Luckily the Boy-Who-Lived, Neville Longbottom was able to get to the bottom of it and saved her from harm. Hermione being the kind hearted person that she was, invited the friendless Ginny to join their study group and everything was history. Over the next couple of years the three of them became very close.

Harry opened the door to their secret room, which was just an old classroom that they added a couch to with a teacher's bedroom attached, complete with bed. More than once had he fallen asleep in there. Once inside he spotted the two girls. Hermione was really becoming pretty. Her hair was still wild and bushy, but at least Ginny had convinced her to have her two front teeth shrunk into a more normal size. Hermione's face was quite lovely. She had soft features and doe like brown eyes. Her chest wasn't the biggest, but it still seemed to be a handful. As for the rest of her body, he didn't get to see it all that often. She only wore her muggle clothes to Hogsmeade, and they hadn't had a trip yet this year so he couldn't say how much she had changed from last year. He imagined that she had a pretty nice body though. 

Ginny was really beginning to blossom. Puberty had hit her hard at the tail end of the previous school year, and she was well on her way to becoming a sexy, young woman. She had long, fiery red hair, and a light smattering of freckles. Her face was pretty, having lost her baby fat, but it was her body that was most impressive. Her chest was already larger than Hermione's, and she seemed quite proud of it. Her bottom was bubbly and perky and was supported by smooth, shapely legs. 

Hermione like most days, was sitting at the teacher's desk studying or something. She had a book open and was surrounded by loose parchment, quills, ink, and various other studying supplies. Ginny was laying across the couch reading a book on what appeared to be Quidditch tactics. She was planning on trying out for the team next year. He walked over to the couch and heard what the two girls were talking about. 

“I heard Dean Thomas bragging that he was packing a four inch monster in his trousers,” she snorted. “We both know that boy's a liar. Remember when he was telling everyone that he went all the way with that fifth year from Hufflepuff? Turns out he was full of crap!”

“Didn't that girl slap him across the face in the Great Hall? Anyway, because of the Curse it's highly unlikely that he is over three inches,” Hermione stated as a matter of fact. 

“What curse?” Harry asked, completely clueless as to what they were talking about. He grabbed Ginny's feet and lifted them up so that he could sit down. Once seated, he dropped them back down onto his lap. 

“You know what curse Harry. There's no need to be ashamed,” Ginny said, waggling her foot at him. Harry untied her shoes and slipped them and her socks off of her feet. Taking her foot in hand, he added pressure with his thumb to the sole of her foot as he began her massage. “Mmmm that's nice.”

“I don't know what curse, and why would I be ashamed?” he asked confusedly. 

“The curse that affects every male in the entire wizarding world? They teach girls all about it at the end of our first year. Do they not teach it to the boys?” Hermione asked.

“I don't think so. At least no one taught it to me,” he said, playing with Ginny's toes causing her to giggle. 

“Oh. That's certainly strange. Well I'm talking about the curse that causes magical male's penises to be small compared to non magical males.”

That was news to Harry. “How small are we talking about here?”

Hermione went into teacher mode. “Well in non magical men, the average size is around six inches I think. In magical men, the average is a little less than half that. To compensate for a lack of size, magical females are much more sensitive. On the upper surface a magical female has roughly the same sensitivity as a non magical female. However, the deeper you reach inside her vaginal cavity, the more nerve clusters there are. Because of this, magical males with a penis of over four inches are highly desired because of the amount of pleasure he can bring a woman. Men with that size are extremely rare however. Like one in ten thousand or something like that. That's why Dean Thomas was trying to impress everyone with his lie.”

“Are you having me on?” Harry asked.

“Why would we be playing a joke on you?” Ginny asked, frustrated that he had momentarily stopped his foot massage. She used her other foot to sensually rub his forearm, trying to coax him into starting up again. 

Harry snorted. “Because I'm way bigger than three or even four inches,” he stated. 

“Sure you are Harry,” Hermione said condescendingly, in a way that always annoyed him. 

Deciding for once to prove her wrong, he stood up and walked over to her desk and unbuckled his trousers.

“Harry what are you … Oh my!” Hermione watched as possibly the largest penis in the magical world was flopped right on her desk. Ginny came over and looked down with wide eyes. 

“It's not even hard!” she shrieked. “It has to be six or seven inches soft!” 

“How can this be?” Hermione whispered. “There's never been a penis this large in recorded history. I need to take measurements!” she exclaimed, snapping back into scholar mode. 

“Hold on there!” Harry yelped, and put his “toy” away. “I'm not something to be studied.”

“C'mon Harry! This kind of opportunity comes only once in a lifetime,” she explained. 

“Forget it.”

“Fine,” she huffed. She would try to convince him at a later date.

Harry went back to the couch and flopped back down and was quickly followed by Ginny. He noticed that she was giving him a strange look. Asking her what it was about, she answered, “Can I see it again?”

“Ginny … “ he moaned in embarrassment. 

“Please Harry!” she begged, breaking out his one weakness, her cute, little puppy dog look. Her big, beautiful eyes got all watery in a way that made her look innocent. Sighing to himself he pulled off his socks and shoes and stood up. He took his shirt off then pulled down his trousers and boxers in one go. Stepping out of them left him as naked as the day he was born!

“Woah,” Ginny expressed her shock. Harry was completely naked and his dick was inches from her face. She gulped loudly. Now that she had gotten her way, she really didn't know what to do next. She was saved from deciding by Hermione.

Harry felt hands land on his hips before one of them slid around his belly and took his cock in hand. Looking over his shoulder saw Hermione's red face as she began stroking him to full hardness. 

“Hermione what are you doing?” he asked exasperated.

“Trying to see how big it is when erect,” she answered, more than a little embarrassed. 

He certainly wasn't going to complain about getting a free hand job from a cute girl. He decided to just keep his mouth shut and enjoy the strange turn of events. 

Harry's breathing hitched as the pleasure took over. “That feels really good Hermione,” he moaned out. 

Clearly embarrassed but none the less pleased, Hermione smiled and continued stroking him.

“It's too big for one hand,” Ginny muttered before getting on her knees in front of him and adding a second hand to the wank session. Hermione joined her on the ground in front of him to get a better look at his giant cock.

“It has to be at least twelve inches!” she whispered harshly. “And thick too! My hand doesn't even come close to fitting around this beast!” Hermione got a closer look at the monster Harry kept in his pants. It was as large and thick as her forearm. Veiny and ramrod straight, she was sure this thing could tear apart some poor girl's vagina. Her left hand was working his shaft at the base while Ginny's was working up closer to the head. Feeling cheeky, her right hand sneaked around and squeezed his tight buttocks. She nearly giggled when he flinched in panic. Taking the opportunity, she explored every inch of his ass that she could. She even got bold and let her hand travel underneath and massage his testicles. Apparently the bollocks grabbing was too much for poor Harry, and without warning, a jet of thick, creamy sperm shot out and hit Hermione directly in the face! She shrieked only for a second jet to shoot right into her mouth! Sputtering she pushed his gargantuan cock away from her face and heard Ginny shriek. After a moment of getting herself in order, she looked at Ginny and saw that she too had a face full of cum!

Harry yawned loudly and kissed both girls on top of the head. “Thanks a ton girls! I really needed that,” he said tiredly, stumbling naked into the bedroom to take a nap.

Both girls looked at each other and huffed. The nerve of that boy! 

After they cleaned themselves off, they sat down to discuss what would happen next. 

“With a cock of that size he could have any girl he wants,” Ginny said quietly, as to not wake him up. 

“Yes I imagine so. It certainly would be a shame if he ended up with only one girl. I've already decided to give him my virginity. I assume you will too?” Hermione asked. Ginny blushed red and nodded her head. “Well we have to do something. I mean, Harry was ours first and we surely won't want to give up our living sex toy to some skank with money or power.” Ginny agreed.

“I have an idea! It's a little crazy but hear me out ok? Eventually some other girl is going to figure out what he's hiding in his trousers, and she'll likely spread it around. What we should do is create a sort of brothel. One for females where Harry is the only worker.” 

“Hermione! Are you mental? Why should we do that?”

“Because you and I can be in charge. Once we get out of school, we can actually make some good money! Not only that but we get to control who has access to Harry. Besides, it's completely legal. Men have tons of whore houses that they can go to. Why shouldn't women have at least one?”

“I don't know Hermione. What would Harry say?” Ginny asked looking unsure. 

“I doubt he would complain about getting to not only sleep with us, but tons of other beautiful girls and get paid doing it!”

“When you put it like that …”

“We'll talk to Harry about it later,” Hermione said, putting away her school things. 

N4GD

“I can't believe I let you two talk me into this,” Harry muttered as they made their way to the library underneath his invisibility cloak. 

“Which part? The part about making you a professional man-whore, or the sneaking into the library in the middle of the night?” asked Ginny who smiled sweetly. 

“Which do you think?”

Ginny just shrugged her shoulders. 

“Remind me again why we're sneaking into the library instead of just going tomorrow? It is the weekend afterall.”

“We need books on sex magic if you're going to get up to snuff. Those books are in the restricted section, and we definitely do not have permission to get in there, nor are we likely to get permission any time soon,” Hermione easily explained. 

The library heist went off without a hitch. Hermione seemed to know her way around the restricted section a little too well. Harry guessed that she was using his cloak to sneak in there from time to time. They were able to snatch three books that Hermione said would be useful. Once they got back to their secret lair, Hermione wanted to dive right in to a study session. Seeing that it would be useless to argue with her, they each grabbed a book and cracked them open. Each read through their respective books, marking pages that contained anything useful. 

“Channeling magic through your tongue! Definitely useful,” a pink cheeked Ginny said, marking the page. Reading through her book was making Ginny a little horny. She could feel the arousal dampening her silky panties. Her nipples were hard and sensitive as they brushed against the fabric of her shirt. She couldn't wait to try some of this stuff with Harry! She was trying very hard not to rub her thighs together in order to get some relief. 

“You ok Gin?” asked a concerned Harry. 

“I'm fine. It's kind of embarrassing but all this reading about sex has made me a bit ...” she refused to finish her sentence, instead looking away from his smirking face.

“Randy,” he finished.

“Shut up!” a mortified Ginny yelped. 

“Well it is getting kind of late. The three of us can just stay here. I know you both were talking about us being together, but I imagine that can wait for a day or two, or whenever you girls are ready. In the mean time, I can still help you girls relieve the pressure. Like you did for me earlier,” he said, trying and failing to hide his blush. 

A nervous Ginny nodded her head quickly and followed Harry into the adjoined bedroom.

“C'mon Hermione,” said Harry, grabbing the second nervous girl by the hand and leading her into their sleeping quarters.

“But we don't have any sleepware stored here,” Hermione added. 

“Hermione, soon we're going to be having sex with each other. I don't think it will matter if we sleep naked together,” Harry voiced his opinion. He was already almost completely nude. Seeing that she was slowly stripping down, likely due to her nerves, he decided to help.

“C'mere,” he gently commanded. Hermione saddled up next to him and raised her arms when he started lifting her shirt over her head. He tossed her shirt on the ground and examined his half naked best friend. He ran his hands over her sides and down her belly, taking a few seconds to lovingly play with her belly button.

“Harry,” she moaned out a whisper. Reaching behind her, he unclasped her bra. She didn't stop it as it slid down her arms and fell to the floor.

Harry got a good look at a topless Hermione Granger. She was sexy if he was being honest. Her skin was smooth and pale with a taut stomach and slightly flared hips. Her chest was probably a small B-Cup if he had to guess. Her breasts were perky and were crowned by small nipples of the lightest pink imaginable. Her nipples were so light in color that they almost blended in with the rest of her skin. Unable to stop himself, he leaned over and placed a kiss on each of her nipples, seeing them stiffen right after. She exhaled a shaky breath as Harry laid her down on the bed, took her shoes and socks off, then unbuttoned her jeans. Sliding the jeans down her legs was the most erotic thing he had ever done, he quickly decided. More erotic than the impromptu hand job earlier. All she had on left was a pair of periwinkle blue, cotton panties that were damp in the crotch area. Leaning down, Harry kissed the inside of her thigh as he hooked his fingers under the hem of her panties and slid them down. The smell of arousal washed over him, and he had to fight tooth and nail not to bury his face between her legs right then and there. 

He looked over at Ginny. She had already stripped down to her light pink, silk panties. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. She squealed a bit as he wrapped his lips around one of her pink, puffy nipples. Her large B's jiggled against his face as he laid her down next to Hermione. He peppered her breasts with kisses and used his lips and tongue while traveling down her thin stomach. Harry squeezed her hips that were wider than Hermione's as he pressed his face against the crotch of her wet panties. Inhaling deeply filled his clouded mind with one thing. Sex. Hearing Ginny and Hermione gasp loudly only turned him on even more. Her panties soon were sliding down her thighs, over her calves, and off her feet as Harry stood there in front of two nude, teenage girls, holding their panties in each of his hands. 'Tonight is going to be fun!' Harry thought. He took one last sniff of their panties and tossed them over his shoulders as he crawled between them for a night he would never forget!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit
> 
> https://dasteiza.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take it to the next level.

If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit

https://dasteiza.tumblr.com

**Chapter 2**

  
  


“Spread your legs,” Harry commanded as he crawled in between his two completely nude best friends. They complied without hesitation.

The heady scents wafting from between their legs filled the small, warm room within seconds. Harry placed a hand on each of their thighs. Slowly his hand traveled up and down and rested on their inner thighs. The flesh there was soft and smooth and oh so warm. Using his fingertips, he let them crawl down until they found themselves tickling the skin behind their knees. Hermione seemed to respond best to that. “Oh Harry,” she sexily moaned, giving into instinct and parting her thighs even further.

Harry got his first real look at his bookish friend's vagina. Nestled between creamy, pale thighs were two hairless, puffy lips meeting together to form a moist, pink slit. Following the slit upwards revealed a small hood of flesh that Harry knew hid her clitoris from view. Even further up was a mound of trimmed brown pubic hair that he couldn't wait to run his fingers through. He placed his hand between her legs and cupped her groin. _'It's so warm!' _he thought excitedly. His thumb brushed against her clit as he let one finger travel the length of her slit, his fingertip slightly parting the damp flesh. 

“Yes!” she cried out, grabbing his forearm and pressing his hand firmly against her groin. Hermione gave in to her passion. The pleasure of Harry touching her in such a private place made her feel naughty for the first time in her life. Moving her hips increased the pleasure, and soon she was humping his hand as hard as she could without hurting herself, coating it with her juices.

Ginny, seeing what was happening between the two didn't want to be left out. She rolled over and rested between his legs. He parted them a bit, giving her more room to access his foot long cock. Grabbing the base, she started working him with long, determined strokes. Her pink tongue got its first taste of a boy's cock as she slathered his dome-shaped head with her saliva. She felt Harry bucking his hips a little and knowing what he wanted, she lowered her head and took as much as she could into her mouth. Using what little knowledge she had, Ginny kept her tongue in constant contact with his penis as she bobbed her head and stroked the length of his girth. She looked up as she felt Harry's fingers slide through her coppery locks. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. _'Someone's enjoying themselves,'_ she smirked, or at least she would have if her mouth wasn't stuffed full of her best friend's dick. Her only problem was that there was too much of it!

Harry let go of Hermione and laid back on the bed. Ginny followed his movement, and quickly she went back to sucking him off. “Hermione, come sit on my face,” he ordered, seeing her face go from pink to red. She followed his bidding none the less, shimmying up to his chest and throwing a leg over to straddle him. The scent of her virgin flower was overwhelming, and Harry unable to take it any longer, grabbed her by the ass, and slid her forward until her wet muff was pressed up against his lips. Wasting no time, he captured her clit with his lips and added suction.

“Keep licking me Harry!” she blurted out, unable to stop herself. Her hips rocked as she rode his face until she felt his tongue come into contact with the ultra-sensitive bundle of nerves resting between his puckered lips. With a squeal, she came as hard as she ever had. The torrent of fluid leaking from her nether region washed over Harry's face and caused the noise of his oral activities to become much wetter sounding! Perky breasts were presented proudly as she thrust her chest out, her hips unable to stop moving as she took pleasure in slathering his face in her wet aroma. _'At least he doesn't seem to mind,'_ she giddily thought, her body being rocked with small spasms as his tongue cleaned the remaining fluid off her fluttering pussy. Hermione rolled off of him only for Ginny to straddle his waist. 

Reaching under her, she placed the underside of his hard member against her dewy slit and sank down until her lips split and came to rest on each side. Her hands gripped his chest, and she gave an experimental stroke of her hips, allowing her to rub a liberal coating of her lubricant along the length of his penis.

“Holy shit Ginny,” he blurted out in clear desire, arching his back and taking a firm grasp of her dancing hips. The rolling of her hips continued as Harry pulled her face down to his and kissed her deeply, tickling her tongue with his while squeezing her sexy, teenage ass. Not breaking the kiss, she lifted herself up, took him in her hand, and lined him up with her overheated cunt. 

Ginny winced into his mouth as the crown of his enormous shaft tore through her hymen, and claimed her innocence. Breaking the kiss and resting her forehead against his, she breathed in slow and heavy as she waited for her body to adjust to the size of his manhood. Staring into his eyes was making her tingle as his hand slid down to where they were connected. Fingertips brushed over her sensitive clit, hard from arousal. It was the first time he noticed that her mound was completely bald.

A quick kiss and moan into her mouth and Harry asked, “Does this feel good?” indicating to the circular motion his finger was performing on her little love bead.

“It feels wonderful! Now please fuck me,” she begged, squeezing the inner muscles of her vagina around his cock. Not needed to be told twice, Harry lifted her up by her pillowy backside and flopped her down on her back right next to a semi worn out Hermione. 

He put his hands behind her knees and spread her legs as he pushed them up until they were parallel with her body. He looked down to where their bodies were connected. Ginny's tiny pussy was soaking wet and bright pink from friction and arousal. As he pushed in, a wet squelching sound arose from her sloppy groin. As he pulled out, the skin of her labium stretch with his movement, desperate to hold on to his veiny monster and milk the seed within. Her breasts rose and fell with her deep breathing as her eyes closed tight trying to stop herself from making an embarrassing noise. The pleasure was too much! Her hands seemed to move on their own as they grabbed and caressed every bit of him that they could reach. “Too deep!” she came hard. Her walls clamped down as his spongy head battered her cervix. A high pitched wail escaped her lips as she felt a gush of liquid squirt from between her legs.

As Harry penetrated Ginny, Hermione left her side and moved behind him so as to watch what was about to happen. Her hands snaked around his midsection, one rubbing his abs and the other massaging his testicles. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she felt his shutter a bit. She didn't know if it was from being inside Ginny, or because her bare breasts were rubbing against his back. She kissed his shoulder and licked his neck as she waited for him to start having sex with her female best friend. Soon his hips started to move, and it was evident that the stories about witches being much more sensitive further down the vaginal canal were in fact true! After seconds Ginny was moaning like a Knockturn Alley whore! To her complete surprise, after around thirty seconds, Ginny had come undone and finished with an explosive orgasm. The high pitched sound hurt her ears as she looked down and saw what she could only describe as what happens when you stick your thumb over the opening of a running water hose! Ginny was spraying torrents of sex juice out of her vagina! Unfortunately, Harry's over-sized member was plugging up Ginny's small opening and caused the fluid to spray out in every direction. “EEK!” Hermione yelled as Ginny's pussy juice hit her in the face and hair. She tried to hide behind Harry, but it was no use! Vaginal fluid was dripping down like a spring shower as Ginny's powerful orgasm never seemed to stop! “Harry! Enough!” she yelled out as Ginny was too out of it to tell him herself. He was still thrusting, coaxing waves of pleasure from her young, sexy body. She heard the wet, schlick sound of him pulling his cock from her drenched cunt. Ginny quickly rolled over and curled into the fetal position. Hermione could see her pussy spasming as small streams of fluid continued to leak out. Before she could say anything, Harry had already scooped her into his arms and tossed her on the bed.

“What position do you want Hermione?” he asked firmly, stroking his cock while staring into her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat and steeled her nerves. Getting on her hands and knees, she spread her knees as far as they could go then dropped her chest down flat on the mattress. Hermione closed her eyes and squeezed the bed sheet in her hands as she felt the tip of his penis slide up and down her moist slit, gathering the wetness. Her breath caught as she felt the tip slide over her puckered hole. “You like that Hermione?” Harry inquired, sounding amused. 

“N...No,” she replied nervously. Her butt twitched as his bulbous head pushed against her tight backdoor. 

“Are you sure? Sounds to me like you do.” Harry was dragging his head back down to gather more fluid on the tip. “How about I just slide it in a little?”

“Maybe next time,” she answered, hiding her face in embarrassment. Her embarrassment was put on hold as his cock suddenly pressed against her damp, virgin slit. Hermione whimpered and moaned as the large head was slowly stuffed into her opening. 

“Are you ready?” she heard him ask. Nodding her head, she felt him take hold of her slim hips and thrust his hips forward until he claimed her virginity with a single stroke. A powerful clap filled the room as his hips met her fleshy ass. Her loud yelp of pain was muffled by the sheets and mattress that her face was pressed into. She was thankful that he was giving her time to get used to the gargantuan size of his penis. The pain was slightly intense, but to her astonishment, there was also a hint of pleasure as his penis pushed against something deep inside of her. Her cervix, if she had to guess. A hand moved some of her hair out of the way, and she felt a pair of lips travel the length of her neck as another hand moved its way between her legs and gently worked her clit. She squealed into the bed feeling herself tighten around his girth. He seemed to take that as confirmation that she was ready and started slowly penetrating her over and over. Her back arched as she stuck her smooth, round ass high up into the air, unconsciously presenting herself for a good, hard fucking. Her breathing quickened as she felt the veins and ridges rub against her walls as he pushed and pulled his monster cock from her insides. All too soon his hips were a blur, and the sounds of wet slapping pulled Ginny from her dazed state. 

The sight that greeted Ginny had her pussy tingling once again. Cute, little Hermione was getting speared from behind by the battering ram that had just turned her own insides into mush. Crawling over to them, she ran her hands down Harry's chest and Hermione's sweaty, naked back. She just wanted to touch any part of them that she could. A shrill of pleasure left Hermione's lips with every thrust of Harry's hips. Ginny inhaled deeply. She could smell Hermione's freshly fucked pussy, or perhaps it was her own. More than likely it was both of their scents mingling as Ginny groped every inch of available flesh that she could get her hands on.

“Harry! It's too much!” Hermione yelled out. His cock was slamming into her bony cervix over and over causing her to see stars. “Oh fuck ...” she hollered as her pussy clamped down on him, and she too squirted all over his groin.

“Fuck!” Harry yelled as her tightening pussy drew his long waited orgasm from him. He pulled out and was ready to cover her back and ass in cum when a flash of red hair and a pair of lips wrapping around his cock signified a change of plans. Unable to stop himself, he let loose spurt after spurt of hot cum down Ginny's throat. Her hand was stroking him at the base trying to milk all she could from him. Quickly she pulled her lips away, unable to swallow any more. Harry slapped his cock against her face as more spurted out, covering her cheek and splattering into her hair. To her credit, she kept stroking him, and once he was finished, she rubbed the tip of his super-sensitive dick all over her face, smearing his essence all over her pale, freckled skin. 

Harry stood up and took in the view. His two sexy, teenage best friends completely nude was a wonderful sight. He looked at Ginny's cum filled face and Hermione's shivering body and quivering pussy and smiled.

Maybe this man whore thing won't be so bad after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit
> 
> https://dasteiza.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy pays for it.

If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit

https://dasteiza.tumblr.com

**Chapter 3**

“That's the name you want?” Hermione asked exasperatedly.

“What's wrong with it?” Harry asked confused.

“Sounds kinda dumb,” Ginny giggled.

Hermione was adding the Fidelius Charm to an old office that was close to the room the three friends had taken as theirs. This was the room that they would conduct their “business” in. Of course it had to be protected, hence the Fidelius Charm. All they needed was to give it a name. Harry had chosen Number 4 Gigolo Drive as kind of a “screw you” to the Dursley's and also because he was technically becoming a Gigolo for hire.

Hermione huffed, “It doesn't really matter what it's called I guess.” She wrote the name down in her notes. “I'll add it tonight before we go to bed. The charm's supposed to take a lot out of you, so I'll likely fall asleep soon after.”

“I've also been talking to some of the girls I know. One girl is very interested,” Ginny added. She was stretched out once again on her favorite couch.

“Who,” asked Harry, excited to find out who he would be taking to bed next.

“Angelina. The Chaser on the Gryffindor House Team,” Ginny answered, resting her head on Harry's lap. She enjoyed the way he ran his fingers through her hair and gently scratched her scalp. “She was very interested in the photos I showed her at least.”

“I can't believe I let you two take naked pictures of me. It was so embarrassing!” Harry complained.

“Sorry Harry, but it needed to be done. How else would we convince other girls that what we were saying was true?” Hermione asked, finishing her notes.

“Yeah well, don't complain when I take pictures of you two,” he reached out and squeezed Ginny's boob, making her giggle and slap his hand away.

Later that night, the three friends sneaked out of their secret room and moved down the hall a short ways before coming to a halt in front of a nondescript wooden door. Harry and Ginny kept a look out while Hermione went to work. She enchanted and wove her wand through the air like a true professional. He didn't know how she remembered so many words by heart, but then again Hermione was one of the smartest people he knew. This went on for the next couple of minutes. Finally with one last wand movement, blue light burst from her wand and hit the door she was aiming at. At that moment, Harry and Ginny forgot what they were doing there. Hermione quickly told them the name and location of their new “brothel”.

“Wow! Guess it works just fine,” Ginny said, amazed. They went inside the room which contained only a king size bed, a drawer filled with things he might need, and a small table where girls can put their discarded clothes. As they entered the room, Hermione stumbled a bit. Harry grabbed her and held her steady.

“You ok?” he asked, concerned.

“Yeah I'm fine. I told you it would take a lot out of me,” she replied, succumbing to the warmth of her lover's arms.

“Why don't the three of us just stay here tonight. No need to leave when we've got a perfectly good bed. The girls nodded and they took off their clothing and got into bed, cuddling with one another.

**Number 4 Gigolo Drive**

Angelina Johnson was nervous. She couldn't believe she was doing this! Well, that wasn't exactly true. She knew that she had always been a bit of a wild child, prone to taking risks. The pictures though. She couldn't get them out of her mind! Young, non assuming Harry Potter was hung like a bull Hippogryph!

She had already paid Ginny her five sickles and had gotten the location in return. As she came to the spot that she was told, a door appeared in the wall as if from no where. Steeling her nerves, she opened the door and walked in. “Hello Angelina,” she heard his soft voice. Jumping slightly in fright, she spun until she spotted him coming from a door on the far left wall. Harry was walking towards her wearing a green bathrobe. Before she could say hello, he dropped the bathrobe and exposed his nude body.

Harry was of average height with a handsome face. His body was thin but still had a decent amount of muscle. The truly unique thing about him though, was his forearm sized member that was rock hard and pointing directly at her! Angelina was no stranger to that part of a male's body. She had been with a couple of her boyfriends in the past. Neither of them had a cock of that size, not even close! It was long. Very long. Ginny had said that it measured in at 12.3 inches when erect. She believed it. It suddenly pressed up against her stomach as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

His tongue slipped over hers as their lips danced with one another. Angelina moaned into his mouth as his hands cupped her tight ass. She felt his hands come around and start to unbutton her blue jeans. As the zipper lowered, he pulled the waist band down, and his lips followed the descending fabric, peppering her smooth skin with kisses. Soon her jeans were off, and he was on his knees in front of her. A grabbed her leg and placed it over his shoulder. Angelina put her hands on him to steady herself as he leaned in and kissed all over the front of her white, cotton panties. “That's really good Harry, keep going,” she moaned, feeling him nuzzle her aching clit with the tip of his nose.

Wanting a taste of her, Harry pulled the crotch of her panties to the side and exposed her hairless, wet slit to his eyes and mouth. Angelina had very plump outer lips, and inner lips that hung down a bit and stayed closed, hiding her bright red insides. The area around her pussy was the same light chocolatey brown skin as the rest of her glorious body. Placing a light kiss directly on her clit, he ran his tongue the length of her slit, lapping up all her moisture before slipping his tongue inside her.

Angelina's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt his soft tongue part her moist lips. She moaned and rubbed the back of his head as he massaged her inner walls. Hearing his moans, she looked down and saw him smoosh his face hard against her hot groin and move his face from side to side. _'He's going to smell like my pussy for a week,'_ she giggled to herself. Her inner giggling ended when he pulled his tongue from her and popped her clit into his mouth.

Harry had been hard at work studying and practicing his new techniques on Ginny and Hermione. The first he tried to learn was to channel magic through different parts of your body. He was doing fairly well with his hands, lips and tongue. He still had work to do, but Hermione and Ginny seemed to enjoy his progress immensely. Angelina did as well. Her shriek of pleasure echoed off the walls as her pussy squirted him right in the face! Her hips wiggled back and forth as she desperately tried to fuck his mouth with her clit. Letting her clit go with a wet pop, he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and watched as she breathed hard with her legs parted. He ran his hands up the skin of her silky smooth legs and grabbed her panties at the hips and pulled. Her bald mound was exposed to the warm air as her panties were dragged down her legs and pulled off her feet.

Laying there wearing only a t-shirt and socks had her face heating up as she watched his eyes linger on her soaking wet nether region. Even so, she didn't close up. She wanted him to look. At the moment, she wanted him to do much more than that! Pulling her shirt over her head, she tossed it aside and laid back, spreading her legs. Gathering her courage, she reached down and spread her pussy lips for him.

The red of her insides shown brightly as she spread her pussy apart. Harry was watching her every move, roughly stroking his massive cock. When she beckoned him forward with her finger, he crawled up onto the bed and positioned himself between her thighs.

“I can't believe how big you are!” she exclaimed, grabbing his cock and slapping it against her wet pussy.

“Ever had one this big before Angie?” he smirked, reaching out and massaging her large breasts. Angelina had probably the best set of tits in all of Gryffindor. Size D and perky as hell, they made many young men tent their trousers. The light, dark skin of her breasts were crowned by a set of milk chocolate nipples that were hard and long and ready to be sucked.

“Not even close,” she breathed, watching him stare at her tits. She smirked. All the boys in school stared at them. “Whatcha lookin' at Harry?” she asked in a sing song kind of way.

“The best set of tits I've ever seen,” he answered honestly. She just laughed and told him to sit on the edge of the bed. Once there, she got on her knees on the floor, sitting between his parted legs.

“You're the first boy I've done this for,” she said, wrapping her large breasts around his cock. “You're probably the only boy I _could _do this for since you're the only one who has a dick big enough for it!” She started moving.

Harry was in heaven. Angelina was moving her tits back and forth, the pillowy flesh working his aching cock and Harry had to stop himself from blowing his load right there.

“You like that Harry?” she asked sexily, spitting on the head of his cock.

“Fuck yes!” Harry leaned his head back in pleasure. He groaned when she grabbed his cock and slapped the head against her hard nipples. “Oh fuck!” he yelled when she took half his monster cock down her throat. She looked him in the eyes as she started bobbing her head back and forth. His cock slipped in and out of her plump, kissable lips as her tongue tickled the bottom of his shaft. Her hand began squeezing and fondling his large, pear sized balls, and he couldn't take anymore.

“Cumming!” he yelled out as she released him from her mouth and pointed his cock directly at her face. Closing her eyes, she stroked him from base to head and flinched as his thick, warm load painted her pretty, brown face.

Standing up, she grabbed her wand and cleaned herself quickly. “Hope you haven't spent yourself completely,” she said smiling. “I'm still horny.”

He accepted her challenge and snatched her up and tossed her on the bed. She bounced and landed face down. She tried to right herself but felt him grab her by the hips and pull her towards him. She didn't get even a single word out as she was penetrated by what felt like a telephone pole. Pleasure burst through her entire body as the spongy head of his battering ram of a cock slammed into her cervix over and over. She hid her face against the covers, embarrassed at the noises she was producing. Her shrill yells of pleasure could be heard over the slapping of her ass.

“Somebody likes it,” Harry smirked, slapping her ass again to watch it jiggle. Feeling her clench around his cock, he slapped her again. He grabbed two handfuls of her large butt cheeks and spread them apart. Doing so gave him the perfect view of her getting fucked. It amazed him how her flesh would push in as he penetrated her, and stretch, trying to hold on to him as he pulled out. His cock was covered in creamy, white streaks. “Is playing with your ass making you cream Angie?” he asked, rubbing her dark, puckered hole with his thumb. The wet, squelching sound of their fucking continued as he waited for a response. “Well? I'm waiting,” he asked again, this time sticking the pad of his thumb inside her ass.

“YES!” she arched her back and started cumming. Grabbing his wand, he summoned a bottle of special oil that they had ordered from a magical sex shop in France. The oil would, clean, loosen, and lubricate during anal sex. He pulled out of her cumming form and lathered his cock with the pleasant smelling oil. Not bothering to ask permission, he placed the head of his oily cock against her virgin hole and pushed in.

Snapping out of her orgasm induced daze, her eyes widened as Harry had the sheer audacity to claim her ass virginity! Stuffing her fist into her mouth, she shut her eyes tight, feeling like she was being split apart. The pain seemed to go on as more and more of his horse cock was being stuffed inside her tight ass. Finally, after feeling like forever, his hips clapped against her cheeks. “How does that feel Angie,” he asked.

“It feels weird. I feel stuffed,” she moaned as he pulled out an inch then slid it back in. “It does feel good though, in a naughty way.”

She felt him lean over and kiss her naked shoulders and back as his hands slid around her torso and grab a hold of her swinging breasts. He gasped loudly as his penetration increased and he pulled hard on the tips of her nipples. One of his hands left a tit and she was just about to complain when it landed on her sensitive clit. “Oh fuck me!” she screeched as her anal pounding reached new heights of brutality. His fingers worked her little, hard nub as his giant pole of flesh speared her relentlessly from behind. The smell of sex, his fingers on her clit, and the sound of her ass being smashed all added to the titanic orgasm the was ripped from her young, teenage body. “FUCK FUCK FUCK!” she screamed in rapture, hiding her face in the bed as her back arched, and she stuck her ass up in the air. Her ass continued to get fucked as she squirted violently over his hand and onto the bed. With every thrust more fluid was ejaculated from her well fucked pussy. “JUST COME YOU BASTARD!” she garbled out, still squirting with every thrust of his magnificent cock! Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she passed out, just as Harry let loose a mighty load right into her bowels.

Seeing her unconscious form shaking and squirting, Harry laughed as he pulled out of her. “Hope she got her money's worth!” he said happily, hopping into the shower before going back to his girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit
> 
> https://dasteiza.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with Pansy Parkinson

If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit

https://dasteiza.tumblr.com

Number 4 Gigolo Drive

Chapter 4

Harry bit his lip so hard that it nearly bled. It felt so good being in Hermione that he was always on the verge of cumming. He squeezed her waist as he took her doggy style.

“Wow, she's moaning like a whore,” Ginny said, looking at Hermione in amazement. She had never heard the bookworm make those noises with such fervor before. Ginny leaned down and placed a kiss on her hip. Harry pulled out and pressed his sloppy, wet cock against the redhead's lips. Ginny wasted no time taking him as far down her throat as she could. It wasn't far. She was still practicing after all. Harry watched her bob her pretty head, sucking Hermione's juices off his long, erection. Ginny pulled off of it with a pop, and Harry slid it back into Hermione's warm, wet depths.  
“Lick her asshole, love,” Harry said, placing a hand on the back of Ginny's head and leading it down to right above the point of his penetration. Her pink tongue poked out and started rimming their bushy-haired best friend.

“Ohhhh yes!” Hermione moaned out. They had quickly found out that Hermione had a thing for her ass. Ginny enjoyed ass play as well, but Hermione absolutely loved it. She pressed her face into the bed and screamed as she came all over his cock. Harry looked down and saw his member smeared with streaks of white cream. Harry groaned. Sex always felt better when his girls creamed on him. It made his cock feel extra slippery. He pulled out of her clenching pussy and smacked his cock against Ginny's face. She removed her tongue from Hermione's bum, and Harry placed the tip of his cream smeared cock against her puckered hole.

Ginny's hand grabbed hold of his testicles and fondled them as he pressed into Hermione's dark hole. Hearing her moans spurred him on, so he added more pressure to the penetration. Ginny watched fascinated as the head of his monstrous cock popped into Hermione's ass! With her free hand, she started rubbing her own pussy. The sexy redhead was gyrating her hips and riding her own hand while inch after inch of meat pole stuffed its way into Hermione's tight hole.

Hermione clenched her eyes shut in pain and pleasure as Harry took her ass once again. She let out a gasping breath at the feeling of being stuffed full of Harry's unworldly cock. The pleasurable torture went on for what felt like forever! Taking the initiative, she reached under her and started to diddle her own clit!

Ginny gasped and straddled Hermione's back. It was only a few seconds later that Ginny came wildly over her female best friend! “Ohhhhhh fuck!” she yelled out as juice squirted and dribble out of her pink pussy, splashing all over Hermione's bare back. Ginny squeezed her breasts and ground her slick cunt as she rode out her orgasm.

The sight of Ginny cumming all over Hermione was too much for Harry. Feeling the impending orgasm, he reached under Hermione and rubbed her swollen clit. Her ass tightened around him as her pussy started leaking again. That was enough to trigger a powerful orgasm! He groaned and pumped her full of cum, never stopping his thrusting as rope after rope of jizz spurted into her waiting bowels.  
Harry pulled out and sighed. He waved his wand at his cock and cleaned it off. After that, he collapsed onto the soft bed next to Hermione. He looked over at her. The cute girl was a mess! She was sweaty and near unconscious as her messy hair hid most of her pretty face. He was just about to take a rest when Ginny sat on top of him and took him all the way to the base!

“Fuck Ginny! I need time to recover,” Harry groaned out, grabbing her hips in an attempt to keep her from riding him. She was too determined as her sweaty hips slid out of his grasp and moved on their own accord.

“Sorry, Harry, but I need it,” she whined, riding him hard. He grabbed her and pulled her forward. Ginny fell on top of him, and he claimed her lovely lips in a deep kiss. She licked his tongue and sucked on his lips as her wet, teenage pussy tried its hardest to coax a load full of cum out of his balls. Harry wrapped one arm around her back and held her against him as his hips thrust into her hot, groin.

Ginny was moaning into his mouth when she felt a finger slide up her bum. She squealed against his lips as she was double penetrated. His giant cock was reaching every inch of her insides, and his finger was sliding in and out of her tight, puckered hole. She shook her hips from side to side, something that she had learned that Harry liked. She loved how the three of them explored each other and figured out what each person liked best. His finger went knuckle deep, and she panted as his cock smacked into her cervix, ripping another orgasm from her young body. Her whole body convulsed as Harry injected his thick, potent seed deep within her. Collapsing on top of him, she was grateful that she was on the potion. She had enough of his cum inside her to impregnate the entire female population of Hogwarts!

Number 4 Gigolo Drive

“I can't believe that she of all people would want to hire my services,” an exasperated Harry told them. Ginny had just told him that Pansy Parkinson paid a pretty penny to spend some quality time with him.

“I'm not,” Ginny snorted. “That slut bag loves a good hard fuck, if rumors are to be believed.”

“Ginny, be nice!” Hermione chided her lover. Even though she strongly disliked the Slytherin girl, she still wanted her friends to have proper manners. “Besides, she paid us ten galleons to keep quiet. That's over three galleons each!” she said excitedly. Hermione had run out of pocket money buying three expensive books on their last Hogsmeade weekend. She was going to have to wait until Christmas to get more from her parents. Now with Harry bringing in some gold, she could afford to buy a new quill set that she desperately needed!

Ginny was just as excited. It wasn't often that she had three galleons to spend on anything that she wanted. She would splurge the next time she visited Hogsmeade! Maybe Harry would earn them a bit more before then!

An hour later, Harry was in the special room wearing only a comfortable, silk robe in Gryffindor colors when Pansy walked into the room. She was dressed like she always was when not wearing a robe. She wore a lot of the color black and a choker. The girl almost always had a choker on. She had on black jeans and a black shirt along with a thick choker, hiding her slender neck. All in all, Pansy Parkinson was a good-looking girl. She had wavy, black hair that framed her face nicely. She had big, brown eyes and a cute button nose. He couldn't comment on her smile since he couldn't remember seeing it. She did, however, have nice, plump lips. Pansy was of medium height for a girl and had a decent body. Her butt was cute and perky, and she had smallish breasts from what he could tell. She was definitely fuckable.

“Parkinson,” Harry greeted her with a nod. She nodded back.  
“Since we're about to be very acquainted with one another, I think it's alright if we use each other's first names. Don't you?” she raised a well-manicured eyebrow.

“Of course, Pansy,” he quickly agreed. He ushered her deeper into the room and locked the door.

“Weasley convinced me that you were packing a monster in your trousers,” she said, hips swaying as she retreated further into the room and stood near the bed. “I didn't believe her, but she was adamant. Now I'd like to see if what I paid for is true, or I need a refund,” she crossed her arms over her chest.

Harry avoided smirking as he untied the sash and let the robe drop to the floor.

Pansy's eyes nearly popped out of her head! That cock wasn't only big, I was likely the largest in the wizarding world! There wasn't a magical female alive that wouldn't want a piece of that glorious meat pole! Her mouth was suddenly dry as she examined the Potter boy. He was a good-looking guy with decently sized muscles. It was the fuckstick that was pointing in her direction that truly made him stand out. She didn't utter a word as Harry walked up to her and started peeling off her clothes. Soon she was bare-breasted with her lips attached to his! She moaned loudly into his mouth as he lifted her up by the ass and plopped her down on the comfortable bed. Harry broke the kiss and took hold of her foot.

He slipped her shoes off one by one before moving on to her socks. She blushed as he placed gentle kisses down the length of her soft soles. A few kisses and she was already wet! Then he reached for the button of her trousers. She didn't stop him as he undid them and slid the jeans down her waist. His eyes were glued to her as her emerald green, silk panties came into view. His eyes slid over her pale, smooth thighs as the jeans slid down her calves and off of her dainty feet. His hands grazed the delicate skin of her legs as they inched their way up her sexy thighs and grabbed hold of her panties. Slowly he pulled them down, exposing the thin wisps of hair that topped her mound. He looked right at her as he held her foot up and removed her panties with his teeth. She didn't know that she could blush so hard!

Now she was only wearing her favorite choker and nothing else. “Oh fuck,” she choked out as he lowered his face between her thighs and inhaled the musky scent of her pussy. Her hips bucked as he accidentally grazed her throbbing clit with the tip of his nose.  
“Do you mind if I taste you, Pansy?” Harry asked politely, his voice muffled by her inflamed loins.

“Yes, please!” she cried out, spreading her legs wide and grabbing him by the back of the head. She smooshed his face right into her wet pussy and began fucking his mouth. Pansy's back arched and toes curled as Harry's tongue explored every inch of her teenage pussy. Soon his lips captured her aching clit and sucked it into his mouth. Pansy cried out when two of his thick fingers entered her tight tunnel and began massaging her G-spot! No one had ever touched that spot!

“HARRY!” she exclaimed, trying to warn him of her upcoming orgasm. Unfortunately, Harry received a face full of pussy juice as she squirted wildly! Her hips thrashed and bucked and sprayed her sex juices all over the room. She couldn't even voice her opinion when Harry mounted her and slid his cock all the way to her cervix! She couldn't scream when he claimed her lips, and she couldn't move when he started plowing her into the mattress. Her body was bouncing up and down with the force of his ferocious fucking! Her pussy was constantly clamped down in one never-ending orgasm! Her juice was spraying him nonstop as he fucked the cute Slytherin into submission. Pansy was panting like a whore as she clutched him tightly, trying to keep him from moving so she could finally stop orgasming! Harry, the bastard that he was, lifted her arms above her head and lewdly licked her from her underarm all the way to the inside of her elbow, channeling his magic through his tongue!  
“STOP!” she yelled as her thighs squeezed him tight and her pussy fluttered over his gargantuan meat. She was seeing spots before she felt him let loose a torrent of cum into her waiting tunnel. That was all she remembered before being woke up.

Harry was looking at her smiling. She looked down and saw him stroking his monster cock back to hardness. Her face reddened as she gulped loudly.

“Time for round two,” he said, his giant cock looming over her!  
'Ten galleons well spent!' was what came to her mind as she readied herself for another brutal pounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit
> 
> https://dasteiza.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna buys some time

If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit

https://dasteiza.tumblr.com

Number 4 Gigolo Drive

Chapter 5

Harry flopped down on his favorite comfy chair in the room that they called Number 4. A moment later, both Hermione and Ginny came through the door as well. 

“Parkinson’s already asking to keep a day next week open for her,” Ginny snorted. “What a skank,” she added cattily. 

“Be nice, Ginny,” Hermione rebuked her gently, sitting down on the couch and stretching her back. “It’ll be good to get another ten Galleons from her,” she told them as she sighed. 

Ginny shook her head. “One night with Harry and the girl is hooked. You must have done a number on her,” Ginny said, turning to Harry and looking at him. He just smiled and closed his eyes and relaxed. Ginny rolled her eyes and sat down next to Hermione. 

“Find any customers for tonight?” Harry asked tiredly. They had a long day of classes, and Draco Malfoy was being as annoying as ever. He took pleasure in the fact that he had fucked the girl that Malfoy was running around with. 

“As a matter of fact, I did,” Ginny told them both. Hermione leaned in ready to hear what she had to say. “You know my friend, Luna?” Ginny asked them. 

“Never heard of her,” Harry replied. 

“The Lovegood girl? She’s from Ravenclaw, right?” Hermione asked for clarification. Seeing Ginny nod, Hermione pulled out her “work records” and began jotting things down. “How much is she going to pay?”

“Only a Galleon. Her family doesn’t have much money,” the lovely redhead told them. Harry didn’t really care how much money that they were bringing in. He had enough money in the bank to last him for a good long while. Anything that he made while doing this was just icing on the cake. Ginny was the one that needed it, so if she was okay with it, then he wouldn’t complain. 

“That’s fine,” Hermione said, writing her name down and how much that she was going to pay. Her cut of the money was enough for her to buy that new bottle of quick-drying ink that she wanted to try. “Has she had sex before?” she asked. Both Harry and Ginny quickly found out how serious Hermione was going to take this business. Immediately, she began taking meticulous notes and records. Seeing Ginny shake her head, Hermione wrote that down as well. “Harry’ll have to be gentle with her then. A cock his size could split the poor girl in two.”

Ginny giggled at the thought. “So, this weekend’s the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. You two want to hang out and spend some of our hard-earned money?” Ginny was startled by Harry flopping down on the couch in between the two girls. 

“How could I say no to such a cute girl?” Harry teased a blushing Ginny. He laughed and pulled her onto his lap and began softly kissing her neck making the redhead breathe heavily. “Besides, you two are my girlfriends. You two always have first dibs on my time,” Harry said, pulling her shirt out of the way so that he could nibble on her collarbone. Both girls looked at each other and blushed fiercely. They both loved being called his girlfriend. Showing her pleasure, Ginny turned and kissed him deeply and passionately. Harry moaned into her mouth as their tongues slid over each other. Hermione watched pink-cheeked as Harry’s hand crept up under Ginny’s skirt and began feeling and touching god-knows-what. Whatever it was, it made Ginny shudder and her eyes bulge out. 

“You’re getting really good at that,” she gasped out, feeling his fingers spreading his pure magic throughout her hot, wet groin. Her pussy was already trying to milk a cock that wasn’t there. She bit her lip, feeling her panties stick to her pussy as she wiggled around in pleasure. 

“Hermione, love? Why don’t you be a dear and take Ginny’s panties off of her?” Harry said, smirking at the cute redhead. Ginny blushed and gulped as Hermione embarrassingly put her notebook away and lifted up the skirt of her school uniform. Red-faced, Hermione slowly pulled the soiled underwear away from her drenched vagina, releasing the trapped scent of her arousal. Harry kept her skirt out of the way so that both could view her naked pussy. 

“Mmm, see how wet she is?” Harry asked lustily, his hand sliding around her inner thighs and barely grazing her damp slit. Hermione nodded, breathing quickly and heavily in apparent arousal. “Well, why don’t you give it a little kiss?” Harry teased, reaching between her legs and using two fingers to spread her apart. Ginny’s face burned as her light pink insides were exposed to them both. She waited with bated breath as Hermione’s head lowered, and finally, her tongue touched her wet, needy cunt. Ginny was unable to keep herself from squealing and arching her back as her girlfriend feasted upon her sloppy pussy. Harry shut her up by sticking his tongue in her mouth while sliding his hand up her smooth tummy, under her shirt, and underneath her bra cup. Ginny’s body wiggled and trembled as she was pleasured by the two of them at the same time. She absolutely loved it when Harry and Hermione double-teamed her. Harry was massaging her bare breast while gently rubbing her hard, crinkled nipple with the pad of this thumb. She started shaking her head in panic as her insides began to coil in desperate need of relief. She could feel an orgasm quickly approaching. She tried to warn Hermione but was unable to because she was too busy sucking Harry’s tongue. Stars began to burst behind her eyes as her body shook and her back arched. She wailed into Harry’s mouth as a torrent of ejaculate sprayed Hermione right in the face. Hearing the surprised squeal of her bookworm girlfriend was nothing compared to the sight of her getting squirted in the face by spray after spray of her girl cum. Ginny could feel her pussy quivering and contracting around something that wasn’t there. Oh, how she wished that Harry’s magnificent cock was inside of her right now, getting squeezed and creamed. She let out a shaky breath as Harry cupped her cumming pussy and gently rolled her over-sensitive clit with his thumb. Ginny shivered as Hermione unbuttoned her shirt, and she knew that she was going to be their plaything until it was time for Harry to get with Luna. 

Number 4 Gigolo Drive

Luna was sitting outside in the corridor where she was told that they would meet. She was still around half an hour early, but she couldn’t wait. She sat there wiggling her shoe-covered feet as the cold stone was beginning to make her bottom a bit numb. She couldn’t believe that she was lucky enough to have overheard her friend Ginny talking to another girl about the size of her boyfriend’s penis. Then she said something that Luna could hardly believe. Ginny told her that she could prove it because they were charging girls for a chance to be fucked by that glorious piece of meat. If he wasn’t as big as they claimed, they would get their money back. That of course intrigued the spacey blonde girl. Luna had gone through puberty but still hadn’t been made a woman yet. In fact, not a single boy tried to get inside of her knickers. Luna frowned. Her father had said that that was all boys their age wanted. Then why weren’t they sniffing around here trying to get her into bed? Maybe they were suffering from severe cases of Wrackspurt infestation. It happened more than people believed, especially to kids their age.

None of that mattered anymore though. After class, Luna talked to Ginny and offered a Galleon for a chance with Harry Potter. She had never met him but knew enough about him. He was a nice boy that would treat her right. Ginny agreed and told her where to meet. Luna was bored so she decided to just come on down and wait. She hoped that she wouldn’t have to wait long. Her butt was getting cold, and she wanted to be in Harry’s warm bed. She was all ready for him. She had heard rumors that boys liked when girls had hairless vaginas. She wanted Harry to like her vagina so she did the sensible thing and removed the hair from hers. In fact, she removed all the hair from her body except on her face and head, just to be sure. It sure made for some strange sensations. Even as she sat there, she could feel the fabric of her clothing brush against her delicate skin. It felt good, she decided. 

It wasn’t too much longer before she was called in by her best friend, Ginny Weasley. She was told what to do and what to expect. Luna was just excited to finally spend time with a cute boy. When she left, Luna gathered her courage and entered the bed chambers. Lying in bed was a completely nude Harry Potter. Luna’s eyes immediately zeroed in on his massive erection. Instantly she knew that Ginny wasn’t lying or even exaggerating. The only erect penises that she had ever seen were in dirty magazines that some of the girls in Ravenclaw had shown her. Harry’s had those beat by a very large margin. It was long and thick and very straight. It rose into the air like it was just waiting for her to sit on it. Her mouth dried as she couldn’t take her eyes off of it. Finally, she was brought out of her perverted trance. 

“Luna?” came Harry’s voice, causing her to look up. He was smiling at her. She blushed and smiled back. “Want to join me?” he asked, patting the bed beside him. Nodding, Luna blushed further and started to disrobe. Dropping her school robe, she exposed her nearly nude body to him. She was only wearing a pair of cotton panties and her shoes and socks. She sat on the edge of the bed and removed her shoes and socks before grabbing the waistband of her panties. “Leave those on. I’ll be taking those off myself,” Harry commanded her, making her blush and her pussy gush. 

“O-Okay, Harry,” she stuttered nervously as she crawled toward him. Once she was next to him, he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Luna’s heart was hammering in her chest, but she suddenly felt safe and secure. She knew that Harry would take good care of her. Calming down, she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his bare chest. 

“Here’s your Galleon back, Luna,” she looked up and a shiny, gold coin was placed in her hand. Looking at him confused, he said, “I wouldn’t feel right taking it from you. Just don’t tell the other girls, okay. It’s our secret.”

Luna’s cheeks heated up, and she nodded in response. “I promise that I won't’ tell a soul.”

“Good,” Harry responded, smiling at her. “Now, enough of that. How about we have a very fun night?” He didn’t wait for a response before she was lowered onto her back and kissed deeply. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as she allowed him to explore every inch of her mouth with his tongue. She rubbed her thighs together to try and get some relief, but Harry was having none of that. He broke the kiss and said, “Let me take care of that.”

Luna gasped when he grabbed the waistband of her panties and slowly lowered the wet material down her thighs and off of her small feet. She watched as he rubbed the crotch of them with his thumb while looking at her. She blushed fiercely realizing that he could feel how wet that they were. He smirked before tossing them over his shoulder. “Spread your legs,” he ordered. Luna obeyed without question as her legs opened for him. Being spread out, he could now see everything that she had to offer. He could see her puffy, hairless lips that were slightly opened revealing her pink insides. He could see her shaved mound, and he could even see some of her puckered hole. All of that was for his use tonight. 

“Would you like me to kiss you there?” he teased her as he gently rubbed her wet slit with the tip of his finger. Shuddering, she nodded quickly. She was desperate for some kind of pleasure. Removing his finger, he leaned down and kissed the inside of her incredibly smooth thigh. His hands traveled the length of her blemishless legs, reveling in the softness of them. Her scent filled him as his lips edged closer and closer to the hairless split of her womanhood. 

Luna was shivering, wide-eyed as her body spasmed uncontrollably. She never realized how good having someone’s lips so close to her vagina felt. When his lips finally touched her pussy, her back arched and she came from the contact alone. Her squeal of pleasure seemed to drive him further into a lust-filled state of debauchery. His tongue wiggled against her virgin asshole which made her toes curl. Luna was shocked. She didn’t know that boys would want to lick her there! Harry proved her wrong as his tongue rimmed her little, puckered hole and tickled the hole itself. Unable to control herself, Luna began smearing her wetness all over his face as she rubbed herself against him. When her engorged clit brushed his lips, he latched onto them and sucked deeply. 

“Ohhhhhhhh … Harryyyyyyyyyyyy!” she cried out when his tongue vibrated against her clit and his finger pushed his magic into her when it penetrated her wet cunt. Her legs slammed together to keep him from touching her further. The pleasure was already too intense. Unfortunately, his hands and tongue were already in place. He ramped up the vibrations and sex magic that was flowing throughout her pussy, and unable to handle any more, Luna screamed and squirted violently all over his face and chest. Pulling back, Harry saw the small girl thrashing around as her toes curled and juices repeatedly squirted from her contracting pussy. Harry smiled and stroked his cock. It was time to make her a woman. 

Luna was still shaking uncontrollably when she felt a pair of hands pry her quivering thighs open and a weight settle between them. She was about to cry out that she was too sensitive, but Harry silenced her with a kiss. She returned the passionate kiss as something huge began working its way into her very tight cunt. Luna winced as she was stretched beyond imagination. She gulped and shuddered as she watched his enormous cock slowly slide inside of her tiny pussy. After what had felt like forever, he finally bottomed out and kissed her again. Thankfully, he continued to kiss her and gave her time to adjust to his massive girth. 

“I’m ready,” she quietly told him after a few minutes. Nodding, he slowly began to thrust his hips. Luna bit her lip and closed her eyes as his huge cock rubbed every inch of her insides at the same time. With every thrust, not only was her cervix being battered but her G-spot as well. Within moments, she was shuddering with pleasure and trying to keep from cumming again. Her hands reached out and touched every bit of his naked skin that she could reach. Harry leaned down and sucked on the delicate skin of her neck and shoulder, making the small, blonde girl mewl in delight. She was moaning and chittering as her pussy fluttered around this thick cock. Without warning, her pussy clamped down on him again and squeezed him with all of her might. Harry shuddered as well, loving the sensation of her pussy milking his cock. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled her scent as his balls pulsated and he spurted his first shot of cum deep inside of her. 

Luna moaned as she was filled with warmth when his seed began filling her contracting pussy. She gripped his back hard as her thighs squeezed his hips, and she cried out in orgasmic bliss. Spurt after spurt of hot, thick cum sprayed her insides as he continued to thrust, intent on coated the deepest depths of her. Finally spent, he rolled off of her and laughed when she rolled on top of him to cuddle. He wrapped his arm around her midsection. “Feeling alright?”

Feeling her nod against his chest, he kissed the top of her head. “Ready for another round?” he asked. Feeling her shake her head, he chuckled. “Going to need a few minutes?”

Luna nodded again without saying a word. He was about to say something else when he heard cute, little snores emanating from the adorable blonde. Rolling his eyes, he pulled the blankets up to cover them. He’d wake her up after a short nap to continue their night of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit
> 
> https://dasteiza.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam Rosmerta

If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit

https://dasteiza.tumblr.com

Number 4 Gigolo Drive

Chapter 6

“Ooh! What about that shop over there?” Hermione pointed at some shop that didn’t seem to have much of a theme. From just looking through the window, Harry couldn’t tell what it was supposed to be. It looked to have a bit of everything. 

“We can try that one later. How about we go to Scrivenshaft’s so you can buy all the stuff that you’ve been talking about for the last four days?” Ginny teased, holding Harry’s hand while they window-shopped along the cobbled streets of Hogsmeade. That morning, the mood in the school was electric. The first Hogsmeade weekend was always the most fun and the one that was most looked forward to. All the students got more and more excited the closer the weekend got. Even the three of them were getting antsy the closer the weekend got. Harry felt bad for the first and second-year students. He remembered desperately wanting to go but being unable to. Oh well. They would get over it just as he did. Looking over at Hermione, who had a hold of his other hand, he saw her blush from Ginny’s teasing. She, however, looked pleased nonetheless. 

“That sounds good,” Hermione tried to keep the excitement out of her voice. Both girls pulled Harry along until they reached the door of the quill shop. Scrivenshaft’s sold more than just quills. They also sold inks, parchments, a small selection of books, notebooks, and many other items that a dedicated student would find useful. Hermione was as dedicated as they came. As soon as the bookworm entered, her face lit up like a kid at Christmas. “Oh, how wonderful!” Hermione cheered, letting go of his hand and quickly scampering inside. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled. They rolled their eyes and went after their bookworm girlfriend to make sure she didn’t get into trouble. 

“Harry, look at this quill set! Those are eagle feathers! Ginny, look at this ledger! We can keep our records in here, and it’s got a leather hardback!” Hermione squealed, hugging it to her chest. Hermione demanded that they spend nothing less than an hour in the shop perusing everything that they had to offer. In the end, Hermione walked out with an armful of bags and a pocketbook that was significantly lighter. In actuality, it was Harry carrying the enormous sacks of quills, inks, parchment, books, and heaven knows what else. Harry was in a bit of a daze. Girls shopping will do that to a boy every time. Next, Ginny demanded that they go to the sweet shop. Hermione didn’t much care about sweets with her parents being dentists after all but agreed anyway. The three lovers went into Honeydukes and were immediately hit with the scent of chocolate and sugar. Ginny smiled and explored the shop, picking out things here and there. Even Hermione picked some stuff out. Harry filled a bag for himself of his favorite treats and even some that looked or sounded strange. Remembering something that he had heard from an upper-year boy with a long-term girlfriend, Harry loaded up on chocolate bars of all kinds. The boy had said that having a stock of chocolate for when his girlfriend had her time of the month was a godsend. He trusted the boy’s wisdom. Even if he was wrong, he would still have plenty of chocolate, so it was a win-win. 

Next, Hermione dragged them to the village bookshop where she emptied out her entire bag of gold. Books of all sizes and of many different topics were stuffed into a bag for Harry to carry. Feeling his arms about to snap, he called for a House-Elf to take the bags back to their room. This smart thinking earned him a kiss from the girls. Hermione blushed furiously when she realized that she wouldn’t have enough money to eat lunch. Harry and Ginny laughed at her, but Harry told her that he would pay for all three since he was the boyfriend. To thank him properly, the girls pulled him into an out-of-the-way alley and kissed him deeply. Soon, Harry had his hand up Hermione’s shirt and was rolling her hard nipple between his fingers as Ginny had her hand down his trousers and was fondling his large cock. 

Number 4 Gigolo Drive

Madam Rosmerta was wiping down the countertops when she had heard Angelina Johnson telling a group of girls about Harry Potter. One of the perks about owning and working at a place like the Three Broomsticks was listening to gossip. You wouldn’t believe some of the things that Rosmerta had heard. This juicy piece of gossip was very hard to believe. Apparently, Harry Potter had the “biggest cock in the world”. At least that was what Angelina had said. Of course, many of the listeners were skeptical, to say the least, but Angelina said it was true. Angelina knew first hand because she had fucked Harry herself. She had seen it, touched it, and fucked it. This had Rosmerta intrigued. Sure, she had learned long ago to not believe everything that you hear, but this wasn’t some drunken lout spouting off about a get-rich-quick scheme. This was a respectable student that claimed to have first-hand knowledge. Many of the girls giggled wildly and promised to try and find out for themselves. Rosmerta added her name to the list as well. As a woman in her forties, she still looked pretty damn good if she were being honest. Not a day went by that she wasn’t hit on by a customer. But these days, a normal-sized cock just wasn’t going to do it for her anymore. She had gone through years of disappointing males not being able to please her properly. From what Angelina had said, all she had to do was talk to Hermione Granger or Ginny Weasley to set things up. Not only that, but they offered a money-back guarantee! She needed to talk to these girls. 

As luck would have it, around half an hour later all three walked into her establishment. Harry helped the girls into their chairs. Luckily for them, they had waited until the rush was over, and they didn’t have to wait for a table. Rosmerta quickly went over and took their order. While Harry was busy flirting with Ginny, Rosmerta quietly asked Hermione to meet her at the bar. 

Ginny was giggling as Harry gently played with the back of her knee underneath the table. They were interrupted when Hermione came back looking pleased with herself. “What’s up, Hermione?” Ginny asked. 

“Madam Rosmerta just paid us ten Galleons for an hour with Harry!” she squealed quietly. “I can go back and buy that book that I wanted!” she added happily. Harry rolled his eyes as Ginny silently wondered what she could buy with her part of the payment. “The only problem is that her time will start in forty-five minutes. You have to be up in her room by then, Harry,” Hermione told him. “Just go up the stairs, and it’s the first door on the right.”

Harry thought about it for a moment. “What will you girls do while I’m busy?”

“We’ll finish shopping, then we can meet up afterward. We should have a bit of time left to continue exploring Hogsmeade before we have to be back at the gates.” They all agreed with the plan and finished eating their food. Once they were done, the girls went off to spend their piece of the loot. Harry just saved his. He had to be more responsible with money. He planned on spending his life with those two girls, and he would need plenty of money to buy a house and whatnot. Checking the time, he went upstairs and waited a few minutes before knocking on the door. As the door opened, he witnessed one of the sexiest visions that he had ever seen. 

Madam Rosmerta was wearing an extremely tiny light-pink silk nightie that must have been several sizes too small. From the front, his eyes traveled from her legs up to the hem of her nightie which barely covered her pussy. Up they went until he saw what was spilling out. The amount of cleavage bursting from the thin material was obscene. His cock hardened immediately as he took her full view in. Her nipples were rock-hard and poking through the pink fabric making Harry lick his lips. She smirked then ushered him in with a curl of her well-manicured finger. Turning around, she walked him to her room. The door shut behind them as Harry kept his eyes on her swaying backside. The sensual motion of her hips had him desperate to strip her of her nightie and bend her over. With every step that she took, her nightie would ride up a bit showing him the bottom of her pillowy cheeks. As they entered the bedroom, she shut the door and turned to him. She swayed right up to him until their noses were nearly touching. “Now, Mr. Potter, I was promised that the merchandise that I purchased would be up to certain standards,” she said sexily, running her finger along the inside of the waistband of his trousers. If he wasn’t hard before, then he certainly was now. 

Harry cleared his throat. “Go ahead and examine the product, Madam Rosmerta.” She raised an eyebrow at him then slowly unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned his trousers. As she unzipped the fly, she let them fall down and pool at his ankles. Stepping out of them, Harry pulled off his shirt. Now standing in front of her in only his boxers, she ran her hands up his belly and over his pecs. Harry closed his eyes and gulped. Leaning in, Rosmerta gently kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. 

“This is nice and all, but I paid for something else,” she said huskily reaching down into his boxers and grasping his enormously erected cock. Hearing a gasp, Harry smirked. 

“I hope you’re not having buyer’s remorse,” he chuckled as she pushed him onto the bed. Quickly, she peeled off his boxers and watched as his massive cock sprang forth. Rosmerta couldn’t believe her eyes. It was by far the largest cock that she had ever seen. No others had even come close. Her hand shook as she reached for it. As she wrapped her fingers around it, she saw that it was too big for her hand. Her small fingers didn’t even touch. Bringing forth her other hand, she gripped the lower part of his cock. Her breath was shaky when she realized that she could fit two more hands on this beast. Using both hands, she stroked him causing Harry to gasp out and moan. Harry’s eyes feasted on the way that her large bosom bounced with the movements of her hands. “Clothes off,” he told her. Rosmerta bit her lip sexily as she took her hands off of him and reached down. Grabbing the hem of her nightie, she pulled it up and off of her thick, curvy body. He was amazed as she spilled out of her clothing. Her magnificent breasts burst out and were now on full display to him. They were full and rounded with medium-sized nipples that were hard and erect. Reaching out, his hands slid over the bountiful flesh, and he gave them an experimental squeeze. They were so soft and had the slightest bit of firmness to them. His thumbs grazed over her crinkled nubs and hearing her gasp in delight, he treated her to a full massage. His thumbs ran circles over her hard nipples, and Rosmerta mewled and chittered as he pinched and pulled them. Grabbing his neck, she pulled him in for a kiss. 

“No more foreplay. Just fuck me,” she moaned in his mouth. He certainly wasn’t about to tell her no. Settling between her thick, smooth thighs, she reached down and placed the tip of his fat cock against her wet slit. Not bothering to tease her, he pushed straight in causing her back to arch. Her thighs tightened against his hips as he bottomed out inside the sexy barmaid. He watched as her body shivered causing her breasts to shake and jiggle. 

“Feel good?” Harry asked in a teasing fashion, reaching down and flicking her clit. He sent his pure magic rushing through the engorged bundle of nerves. Instantly, Rosmerta’s pussy clamped down on him as she had her first orgasm. Her squeals of joy encouraged him to really start the fun. Harry didn’t even build up to it, his hips just started slamming against her naked crotch. He smiled at the incoherent babbling coming from her plump, glossy lips. Her tits were bouncing and flopping everywhere as he brutally fucked her. He pinched her nipples between his fingers and made them vibrate at a very high frequency. Her eyes bugged out as her pussy dribbled her girl cum down his cock and coated his swinging balls. 

Rosmerta choked out something. She didn’t know if she was yelling for him to stop or go faster. All she knew was that her insides were being destroyed by the green-eyed sex god. His long, thick cock was battering her cervix and rubbing her g-spot at the same time. Not only that, but his fingers were doing incredible things to her hard nipples. He leaned down and stuck his tongue in her mouth. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt one of his hands leave her nipple and slip between them. She shuddered violently when he began to roll her clit while doing something to it that felt electric. Whatever he was doing felt like pure lust being rubbed straight into her clit as he continued to fuck her. Her pussy was leaking all over him, and the wet sounds were making her embarrassed. She had never been so wet in her entire life. She began seeing spots as her pussy started milking his thrusting cock. When he pulled on her clit, it was over for her. She screamed out and squirted her juices all over his crotch. Her curvy body thrashed as he continued to spear her like his life depended on it. She cried out and fainted from the intense pleasure. 

She didn’t know how long she was out, but when she came to, she was face down on the bed and gave out a loud moan. Her ass was up in the air, and her asshole was being fucked by the same massive cock that had made her pussy quiver in such wonderful ways. She bit down on the blanket and bundled them up in her fists as Harry hit such a fantastic spot over and over again. She felt so incredibly full as he filled her up with cock, and she cried out when he pulled away. Her body was beginning to shiver again as she arched her back and wiggled her ass against his stomach. She felt his hands rub all over her oiled-up cheeks, and just when she was about to have a nice, pleasant orgasm, he slapped her ass so hard that it sounded like a rock splitting. She squealed in pain as her fat ass rippled from the contact. Her pussy gripped his cock harshly as she started to cum. Reaching under her, Harry rubbed her clit and did his wonderful magic. 

The last thing Rosmerta remembered was spraying pussy juice everywhere while having the most spectacular analgasm of her life. She felt him fill her insides with his warm, thick cum, and as she passed out again, he rode her down to the bed, continuing to fill the busty barmaid. Money well spent in her opinion. She would definitely be a repeat customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit
> 
> https://dasteiza.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan Bones

If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit

https://dasteiza.tumblr.com

Number 4 Gigolo Drive

Chapter 7

It was the morning after their trip into Hogsmeade and Hermione and Ginny were huddled together messing around with all of the stuff that they had bought. Hermione had of course spent a sizable amount of her money on books and such, but she did also buy a few pieces of clothing. Ginny, who wasn’t as academically motivated as her girlfriend, had spent most of her money on things like new clothes and perfume. 

“Oh, that’s really cute!” Hermione told Ginny as she examined a new blouse that the redhead had purchased. “It will look great with that skirt that you bought .. you know, the black one?”

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes at the pair. Hermione pretended that education was the be-all-end-all of everything, but she proved time and time again that she loved girl-talk just as much as any other female. 

“You think so? I think maybe the skirt is a bit too short. I definitely can’t wear that in front of my mum or brothers,” Ginny added, rummaging through the large pile of purchases before finding the black skirt. She stood up and held it in front of her. “See how short it is?”

“Put it on and let’s see,” Hermione told her, standing up as well. This made Harry’s ears perk up. He didn’t like shopping and disliked shopping for clothes even more, but the one good thing about it was that the girls enjoyed trying them on for him. He would remember to take them lingerie shopping in the future. He watched as the beautiful redhead unbuttoned her shorts and sexily shimmied out of them. Standing there with only her shirt and tiny, pink panties on, she made her boyfriend instantly hard. He kept his eyes on her body as she stepped into the black material and slowly pulled it up to her waist. 

“See. It’s quite short,” Ginny showed them by twirling around. Her skirt flared up, and Harry caught a glimpse of her ass and panties before she stopped and her skirt floated back down into place. Her skirt ended just short of mid-thigh. Harry would say that it was too short, but it was certainly on the short side of appropriate. Harry didn’t really mind if she wore revealing clothes. Ginny loved him and was his. He didn’t need to worry about his girls running around with other guys. Besides, they were the ones that wanted to spend every free second with him, not that he complained about that. Even so, he’d seen quite a few boys checking the girls out, especially Ginny. He didn’t think that Ginny was any sexier than Hermione, but the redhead just accentuated her sexiness more than Hermione did. Just like now, Hermione probably wouldn’t have the guts to wear a skirt that short in public, but Ginny would. That’s what drew much of the male gaze to her. In truth, it seemed that Ginny liked the attention. He long since knew that she was a bit of a flirt. Harry didn’t care, as long as it was innocent on her part. “What do you think, Harry?” he heard her voice ring out. 

Turning his attention to her, he smiled. I think that it’s lovely, and looks great. Definitely keep it,” Harry said, grabbing her by the back of her thighs and pulling her close to his sitting form. She squealed and giggled when he began to pepper her exposed lower belly with kisses. As his lips traveled lower, Ginny got naughty and flipped her skirt over his head. Instantly, he was surrounded by the scent of her womanhood. His cock strained in his trousers as he gently nuzzled the front of her panty-clad mound. He could feel her body shaking as she giggled louder. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at their antics. “Harry, knock it off. You need to save your energy for tonight,” his bookish girlfriend told him. He paid little attention as he tried to lower her panties with his teeth. Ginny, however, looked over to her. 

“Tonight? What’s going on tonight?” she asked, confused. As far as she knew, the three of them would be staying in their room tonight. 

“I thought that I told you,” Hermione said, putting away the pile of books that she was organizing. “During the Hogsmeade trip, she heard Angelina talking about how good you are in bed. Susan cornered her later and got the full story. She then talked to me about it, and we came up with a deal. Susan gets him all night for five galleons,” Hermione told her, smiling at the thought of filling her coffers back up. 

“Five galleons huh? Well, that’s good I suppose. It kind of sucks though. I was hoping to have some fun with him tonight,” Ginny pouted. Hermione snickered. 

“We’ll still have fun. Besides, you definitely need the gold. You spent every knut that you had on those new Quidditch gloves,” Hermione reminded her. Ginny winced remembering how much she had spent on them. 

“They were worth it though. The quality leather and craftsmanship should last me for years. I guess you’re right about the money though. We have another Hogsmeade trip in a couple of weeks. It would be nice to have some spending money again,” she said with a far-off look on her face. It was wonderful to finally have a pocket full of gold that she could spend on whatever she wanted. She loved the feeling of financial independence. If Harry had to spend the night with another girl so that she could continue to earn gold, well then so be it. She would still miss him though. Ginny squeaked out when Harry finally got her panties down enough that he was able to lick her clit. Unfortunately, Hermione pulled him out from under her new skirt. 

“You only have two hours before you need to meeeeee …” Hermoine squealed as he tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to bed. She was kicking her legs in panic but stopped when he soundly slapped her bottom. Hermione looked up at Ginny who giggled wildly before running to join her wayward lovers. 

Number 4 Gigolo Drive

Susan Bones was sitting on the bed in the room that was provided to her. It was a nice room, she thought as she looked around. Wringing her hands in nervousness, she waited for her rented lover. After hearing from Angelina Johnson about how good Harry Potter was in bed, she just had to find out for herself. Her only experience was with one other boy, and that was lackluster, to say the least. Susan had always been a curious girl when it came to sex. Unfortunately, she had never found the right partner. Even the boy that she gave her virginity to wasn’t one that she normally would have chosen. She wanted a boy with a penis big enough to make her feel like those witches in the romance novels that she loved to read. However, beggars can’t be choosers. At least they couldn’t until she heard Angelina talking about Harry’s penis size. According to the dark-skinned girl, it was enormous. After bugging Angelina for details, Susan concluded that the story was most likely true. Now, she just needed to see it for herself. 

Harry walked into the room and smiled when he saw her. Susan looked lovely sitting on his bed in only her bra and panties. She had a cute face with long dark-red hair. To him though, her defining features were her large, shapely breasts and her lusciously curvy body. Dropping his robe, he revealed his naked body to her. “Hey, Suzie,” he teased the red-faced girl. 

Susan’s cheeks turned bright pink when Harry dropped his bathrobe. He had a nice body, but her eyes immediately went to the monster hanging between his thighs. She could see that it was mostly soft, but still looked to be at least six inches. Already it was over twice as big as any other that she had ever seen, and it wasn’t even hard yet. Blushing fiercely, she answered. 

“Hi, Harry,” dragging her eyes away from his cock. She looked at his smiling face. Leaning down, he kissed her while pulling her to her feet. As her tongue slithered into his mouth, his hands reached around and unhooked her bra. The lacy piece of fabric nearly flew off of her body once unhooked. It was a bit small and was under extreme strain trying to hold back the gloriousness of her tits. Her hand cupped his thick cock, and she felt it grow hard when her breasts were exposed. Her confidence growing, she fondled and massaged the growing slab of meat in her hand. Pulling her bra off and tossing it to the side, Harry looked down and let his eyes feast on the sexiness that was before him. Her tits were very large for a girl her age. Already they looked to be D-cups. They were round and perky and capped with hard nipples that were a lovely color of pink. His strong hands hefted the weighty breasts and gently squeezed them in his palm. Her skin was soft and silky smooth. Sliding his hands up, he rubbed circles over the pointed peaks with his thumbs, earning a desperate moan from the redhead. He broke the kiss and let his lips travel south. 

Susan shuddered when his lips explored her slender neck, then her shoulders. Her heart was hammering in her chest the lower he went, and she nearly fainted when he sucked her hardened nubs into his mouth. Using his teeth to softly pull on her nipples, his hands weren’t idle. One was groping her shapely rear while the other slid down the front of her silky panties. She had worn sexy underwear for him, but he seemed keener to get them off. Truth be told, she wanted them off as quickly as possible. She paid for a night, and after seeing his cock, she wanted to take full advantage of the time that she had. As his lips slipped below her belly button and over her hairless mound, she became bold and rested her thigh over his shoulder. Placing her pussy right in his face, he obviously knew what she wanted. She squealed when his lips captured her hard clit, and his tongue wiggled against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Rolling her hips in pleasure, she accidentally pulled her clit from his lips and smeared her pussy juice all over his mouth. 

“Such a naughty girl,” he teased her and lifted her up. Squeaking in surprise, he tossed her on the bed and was between her legs faster than she could say Morgana. Her lower half was lifted, and her body was folded until her pussy was sticking straight up in the air. He lowered his mouth and devoured her wet slit. Susan was seeing stars from the pleasure that she was feeling. This was the first time that she had ever had her pussy licked, and she hoped that it wasn’t the last. She adored the feeling of a warm, wet tongue exploring her pussy and dirty hole. She gasped out lewdly when his tongue wiggled against her puckered hole. That was for another night, however. Tonight she wanted it in her pussy. 

“Please fuck me!” she desperately cried out as her pussy fluttered. She watched as Harry loomed above her and stuffed his gargantuan cock into her tiny cunt. Her breathing intensified as she was stretched beyond imagination. Deeper and deeper he sank into her lovely flesh as her pussy contracted in a violent orgasm. Her squeals of pleasure drowned out the lewd wet sounds of her pussy being stuffed. Slowly he pulled out, then stuffed her full again. Her feet were nearly behind her head at this point, and her toes curled in pleasure as she came with every thrust. Just then, his finger touched her sensitive clit and her world went white. Intense pleasure like she had never felt coursed through her body and her pussy exploded in a jet of pussy juice. Shooting straight up in the air, it rained down on her naked, quivering body as the horny beast on top of her continued to spear her fluttering folds. Her throat ached from the high-pitched squeals, and the loud squelching sounds were embarrassing her as they got even louder. Her pussy was absolutely drenched, and Harry took it up another notch as he began kissing and nibbling on her feet. The naughtiness of it had her pussy squeezing his fat cock once again as she blacked-out from the pleasure. 

Coming to, she realized what had happened. Not given time to be embarrassed, she yelled out in a violent orgasm as her pussy squirted again! The intense contraction of her walls finally coaxed a hot load from Harry’s balls. Susan moaned and mewled as she felt him fill her with his thick seed. Her pussy continued to flutter over his cock as she milked him dry. Once done, he rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. There they kissed passionately and rested for a moment before he flipped her onto her stomach and lifted her fat ass into the air. As she gripped the bedsheets tightly, she wondered if she could receive a discount if she bought time in bulk. She decided to ask the girls later before she was stuffed full again and lost her train of thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit
> 
> https://dasteiza.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit
> 
> https://dasteiza.tumblr.com


End file.
